<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 12 by sunshinehime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899634">29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime'>sunshinehime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Servitude, Gen, Humiliation, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, end of season 6 au, lotor wins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what do you say when you are given something?”</p><p>“T-thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you what slave?”</p><p>“Thank, thank you m-master.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lotor (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feb-Whump-Ary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And what do you say when you are given something?”</p><p>“T-thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you <em>what</em> slave?”</p><p>“Thank, thank you m-master.”</p><p>Lotor chuckles, seated upon his throne in the ornate throne room of his main warship. “Excellent. I do love the sound of that submissiveness. Take care to keep it in your voice at all times. Unless you want your fellows to be punished?”</p><p>Kneeling before him and head down is Keith in only his flight suit. He shakes his head, his heart racing at the thought of his friends -- <em>his family</em> -- being hurt.</p><p>“Use your voice slave.”</p><p>He clenches his fists even tighter but still answers, knowing his friends would suffer for any resistance. “I understand, master.” The words taste like acid and ashes on his tongue and he squeezes his eyes tighter, tears of shame burning behind his eyelids.</p><p>Lotor leans a bit forward in his seat and his grin exposes his sharp fangs. Keith's stomach drops at the sight. " Now, why don't you crawl to me Paladin? Let your friends see how obedient their leader is."</p><p>He hesitates for just a moment but quickly regains his composure before Lotor can retaliate then slow crawls on hands and knees, keeping his head down. Both his face and chest are burning, <em>scalding</em> in shame as pinpricks of tears gather at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>After what feels like a century, Keith is directly before Lotor. He bites his lip and tries to push the thought of how he looks in front of his family from his mind. This is all his fault. They were captured because of <em>him</em> and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe.</p><p>That doesn't stop a hot teardrop from streaking down his cheek when Lotor pets him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>